


Makes Perfect

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Firts time bottoming, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che Kurt ne parlò, erano più o meno a metà strada per preparare il secondo vassoio di biscotti ai fiocchi d'avena da infornare. Erano rimasti soli tutta la sera, ma tra di loro c'era una strana tensione che impediva a Blaine di rilassarsi e quando Kurt depose i suoi guanti da forno, incrociò le braccia e gonfiò la guancia destra con la lingua, Blaine seppe che stava per essere ammonito o sgridato, o entrambi. Lo sguardo sul volto di Kurt diceva "Ho qualcosa da dire e tutta l'intenzione di dirla".<br/>Lui non era comunque preparato a ciò che venne fuori quando Kurt finalmente parlò.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821455) by [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy). 



 

**MAKES PERFECT**

  


La prima volta che Kurt ne parlò, erano più o meno a metà strada per preparare il secondo vassoio di biscotti ai fiocchi d'avena da infornare. Erano rimasti soli tutta la sera, ma tra di loro c'era una strana tensione che impediva a Blaine di rilassarsi e quando Kurt depose i suoi guanti da forno, incrociò le braccia e gonfiò la guancia destra con la lingua, Blaine seppe che stava per essere ammonito o sgridato, o entrambi. Lo sguardo sul volto di Kurt diceva "Ho qualcosa da dire e tutta l'intenzione di dirla".

Lui non era comunque preparato a ciò che venne fuori quando Kurt finalmente parlò.

"Voglio fare sesso" Kurt arrossì tutto fino al colletto della camicia "Voglio – ricevere, voglio stare sopra e voglio farlo a luci spente."

Blaine battè le palpebre e sollevò un lungo cucchiaio di legno "Il timer della prima infornata non sta per suonare?"

Abbassò il cucchiaio, tirando via u po' d'impasto appiccicato sul retro. "Basta biscotti?"

Non era la cosa giusta da dire e Blaine lo capì appena le parole lasciarono la sua bocca e Kurt passò dall'essere rosso per l'improvvisa ondata di eccitazione all'essere rosso per l'imbarazzo e l'irritazione.

"Blaine Anderson, a meno che quella non fosse un'obieziione, tu ora porterai il culo su per quelle scale mentre io fermo senza rischi il nostro tentativo di fare dolci e ti – preparerai."

"Adesso?" Il nervosismo era ciò che più di tutto stava facendo esitare Blaine – l'idea di essere dentro Kurt, dei loro corpi che si rigiravano e si muovevano insieme, stava proprio lì di fronte a lui, talmente tangibile da poterne percepire i dettagli, così spettacolarmente eccitante, che non poteva considerarla senza rischiare di fare una figuraccia.

Kurt strinse gli occhi.

Blaine sapeva quanto gli dovesse essere costato parlarne, articolare i dettagli e insistere. Mentre lui non aveva mai avuto problemi nell'essere sfacciato e aperto, una volta che avevano iniziato a parlare di queste cose, per Kurt non era mai stato facile parlare apertamente della loro vita sessuale e aveva ancor più difficoltà nel chiedere cose al riguardo – di solito faceva ciò che aveva appena fatto: pretendeva.

Chiunque altro l'avrebbe potuto trovare frustrante, ma Blaine era presente quando la sua facciata calma s'infrangeva, passava le mani su quell'amabile, magro corpo nell'oscurità in modi in cui nessuno aveva potuto (o voluto, sperava segretamente) fare, quando Kurt sospirava e giaceva scomposto e ansimava e implorava e chiamava il suo nome.

Sapeva bene che effetto faceva a Kurt quando si arrendeva dopo un'iniziale reticenza, sorridendo e sfiorandolo, permettendo ai loro fianchi di toccarsi.

Speva che effetto faceva a Kurt mentre metteva un mano sulla sua vita, scrollava le spalle, abbassava la voce e baciava la sua mascella con un semplice "Okay, Kurt."

  


*

  


Il problema è...che fu un disastro.

Kurt non perdeva mai la sua mentalità da "Fallo e basta, Hummel; puoi farcela!" Era così determinato – e Blaine era desideroso di lasciarlo fare e così impaziente di farlo, finalmente – che era condannato dall'inizio.

La prima volta che Blaine venne penetrato fu la realizzazione di anni di fantasie, in cui l'aveva visto accadere nella pornografia, di mesi in cui le mani e le labbra di Kurt sul suo corpo non erano sufficienti per via di ciò che non stavano facendo.

Questa volta non fu affatto così.

Prima il preservativo scivolò, perchè erano entrambi nervosi ed erano stati precipitosi nel metterlo e da lì in poi continuarono a renderesi l'un l'altro sempre più nervosi, creando così una catena di errori dovuti all'agitazione.

Poi Kurt ebbe un crampo alla gamba.

Stavano respirando pesantemente nel buio – Blaine non era molto a suo agio con il non riuscire a vedere bene – e il suo pene non era pronto.

Kurt li fermò e accarezzò Blaine per farglielo diventare duro, mormorando tenerezze che sapeva avrebero avuro l'effetto desiderato.

Finalmente arrivarono al dunque. Il sedere di Kurt era stretto come un pugno attorno a lui, che si spinse verso l'alto mentre Kurt si calava sul suo membro – e Blaine venne in circa 30 secondi, con un piagnucolio soffocato di delusione verso se stesso.

"S-Sei...?" Chiese Kurt.

"OhmioDiomidispiace" c'era a malapena spazio tra quelle parole, e ancor meno fiato. "Okay." disse Kurt "Okay"

Scese da sopra di lui, tolse il preservativo e se ne disfò con semplicità, per poi sedersi sulle sue cosce. "Okay."

"Potresti gentilmente dire qualcosa che non sia 'Okay'?" 

"Okay?" il tono di Kurt era asciutto: un tentativo di sarcasmo per alleggerire l'atmosfera. Blaine quasi sorrise.

"Scusa, è stato brutto"

"Pensavo ti piacesse quando sono autoritario." Un broncetto e il tocco gentile della mani su Kurt sul suo petto tentarono di rassicurarlo. "Ed è così. La maggior parte delle volte. E voglio – lo volevo. Mi hai solamente preso alla sprovvista e in qualche modo è stato troppo – ma questa non è una scusa. Mi dispiace." Prese la mano di Kurt tra le sue. "Magari la prossima volta – avvertimi?"

Non che Blaine avesse mai avuto problemi di resistenza quando facevano altro. Quello era stato semplicemente troppo e troppo veloce. "Se prometti di smettere di scusarti come se avessi fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, va bene." Blaine sorrise e disse "Okay" imitando il suo tono. Kurt lo colpì al petto e fece una risatina che sembrò quasi una ricompensa.

  


*

  


Sapere nello specifico ciò che Kurt voleva, cambiò totalmente l'approccio di Blaine. Non che lui avesse – evitato quella zona, o non avesse accennato a fare qualcosa di più nella suddetta zona, ma si era limitato ad esplorarla con dei tocchi leggeri solo per stuzzicarlo o per aumentare l'intensità di ciò che stavano facendo, non necessariamente andando fino in fondo. Ora riusciva a malapena a tenere a freno le mani. Aveva memorizzato la forma e la flessibilità del sedere di kurt attraverso ogni paio di pantaloni che possedeva (e non erano pchi), sapeva esattamente quando Kurt voleva che la sua mano curiosasse lì, sapeva quanto forte stringere, come doveva comportarsi, in base a come il corpo di Kurt si muoveva contro il suo, ai rumori che faceva, a dove si posava la sua mano.

Il tempo in cui potevano stare da soli per pomiciare e spogliarsi lentamente prima del sesso era raro – persino a casa di Blaine, non c'erano chiavi a chiudere le porte delle camere da letto e i suoi genitori li controllavano o entravano nella stanza abbastanza spesso da rendere impossibile l'intimità senza fretta. Prima per loro era una benedizione, stare a nord dell'equatore, ma ora era diventata una maledizione.

Ora che Blaine sapeva, non riusciva a pensare ad altro.

Finalmente, riuscirono a prendersi un sabato sera solo per loro – i suoi genitori erano via per il weekend e Burt aveva dato a Kurt il permesso di fermarsi a dormire, alzando gli occhi al cielo con un sospiro.

Sapeva che erano sessualmente attivi, che si amavano e che erano responsabili, così ogni tanto dava loro tregua; di solito quando erano ormai pronti ad implorare e a negoziare una lista infinita di faccende domestiche da sbrigare, pur di avere un po' di privacy.

Ricordandosi che Kurt aveva voluto leluci spente la volta prima, Blaine spense le lampade e disseminò piccole candele come compromesso – voleva davvero farlo (o fare qualsiasi cosa con Kurt, in realtà) al buio, ma le candele fornivano abbastanza luce e poi creavano anche un'atmosfera romantica che sapeva Kurt avrebbe apprezzato.

Di certo, Kurt stava sorridendo mentre si toglieva sciarpa e giacca e si sfilava le scarpe.

"È bellissimo."

Blaine allungò la mano per sciogliersi il nodo del farfallino "Immaginavo ti sarebbe piaciuto."

Kurt esitò, poi prese tra le mani le estremità di stoffa slacciate, usandole per attirarlo a sè per un bacio. Superato quel primo momento, fu semplice lasciare che Kurt togliesse il tessuto dal suo collo, cercare con le mani i bottoni della sua camicia e iniziare attentamente ad avvicinarsi l'uno all'altro.

Attentamente, non perchè fossero spaventati o insicuri, ma perchè era d'importanza vitale per entrambi che andasse tutto per il verso giusto, che fosse significativo, anche se sembrava troppo, anche se si sentivano come se stessero per perdere il controllo alla sola idea di ciò che stavano per fare. 

Si sdraiarono sul fianco, uno di fronte all'altro, scambiandosi soffici, umidi baci mentre riscoprivano il volto, il collo e il petto l'uno dell'altro. Kurt era bellissimo, alla luce danzante delle candele, con la pelle chiara e leggermente lentigginosa, i suoi occhi erano spalancati, la sua bocca generosamente arcuata. Blaine passò alla sua mascella e sul suo collo, assaporando ogni bacio, ogni assaggio, e quando la testa di Kurt ricadde all'indietro, iniziò a stuzzicarlo anche con i denti. Il suono che Kurt emise, fece palpitare il mebro di Blaine.

Le sue dita sfiorarono il bordo del suo colletto, i suoi pettorali, il suo fianco e la sua vita. Blaine esitò lì, di solito il modo in cui si baciavano da quel punto in poi indicava quelo che volevano.

Non erano molto bravi a parlarne, perciò usavano dei segnali fisici. Se volevano usare le mani, lasciavano che fossere queste le prime a scendere più in basso per prime. Se volevano fare sesso orale, tracciavano una scia di baci sul petto dell'altro. Se Blaine voleva Kurt dentro di sè, gli prendeva le mani e le portava sul proprio sedere. Ma non avevano mai fatto ciò che Blaine voleva fare in quel momento, perciò che avrebbe dovuto fare?

La bocca di Kurt si aprì sulla sua spalla, passandovi denti e lingua e Blaine emise un sospiro tremante, mentre la sua mano destra scendeva fino al centro della schiena del suo ragazzo. Lui rabbrividì, incurvandosi per avvicinarsi e lasciò che la sua mano si posasse sul sedere di Kurt e dietro la sua coscia. Di colpo, Kurt s'irrigidì.

"Via i pantaloni?"

Blaine deglutì "Certo."

Si misero seduti per levarsi i pantaloni, per poi riprendere velocemente le precedenti posizioni, solo che questa volta la lunga, nuda gamba di Kurt passò sul fianco di Blaine. Il ragazzo emise un suono compiaciuto e afferrò con una mano il fondoschiena di Kurt. Si baciarono, rallentando il ritmo, decidendo di fare con calma, prendendosi il tempo per infilare la lingua nella bocca dell'altro, mentre le dita di Kurt si attorcigliavano ai capelli di Blaine.

Alla fine, si ritrovarono ad essere troppo duri, dentro le mutande, per evitare di premersi l'uno all'altro – Kurt fu il primo a strusciarsi contro di lui, mugolando quanod i loro rigonfiamenti si toccarono. Blaine seguì il suo esempio, usando la sua presa sulla coscia di Kurt per avvicinarsi ulteriormente.

Gli acuti e i mugolii smorzati di Kurt lo stavano facendo impazzire. Voleva far fare a Kurt qualsiasi tipo di suono possibile. Voleva farlo stare talmente bene che non sarebbe riuscito a pensare ad altro per tutta la settimana, quando non avrebbero avuto la possibilità di stare insieme in quel modo e tutto ciò che li avrebbe aiutati a resistere fino alla prossima occasione sarebbero stati i ricordi.

Il suo respiro si fece più pesante, più veloce e i suoi fianchi ruotarono contro quelli di Kurt, quando le loro eccitazioni si indurirono e si spinsero verso gli elastici delle loro mutande. Il sudore le piccole gocce di liquido preseminale si mescolarono a formare una sensazione di umido che non era totalmente gratificante ma era magnifica perchè magnifico era ciò che stavano facendo per provocarla.

Reso più coraggioso da questo pensiero, Blaine lasciò che la sua mano scivolasse sotto il retro delle mutande di Kurt. La pelle di Kurt è calda e leggermente sudata dove i suoi boxer risalivano la riga del suo sedere. Lui inalò bruscamente quando Blaine strinse a coppa una sua chiappa e i suoi fianchi scattarono in avanti. Blaine riusciva a sentire quanto fosse duro, il suo pene grosso era inclinato a destra perchè era troppo grande perchè le sue mutande riusissero a contenerlo decentemente.

Blaine si sforzò di rallentare, seppur controvoglia, passando le mani su tutto il sedere di Kurt – dalla leggera sporgenza dell'osso sacro alla morbida, seducente, curva delle sue palle e su tutto ciò che c'era in mezao, percependo la pelle d'oca fin sotto i capelli di Kurt e sentendosi sempre più eccitato ad ogni tocco.

Kurt si mosse in avanti, facendo entrare in contatto i loro petti dalla parte superiore allo stomaco e facendo aderire i loro membri. Percepì l'urgenza di quel gesto e lasciare che le sue dita passassero tra i glutei di Kurt sembrò una naturale conseguenza.

"Oh" gemette Kurt all'improvviso e il pene di Blaine pulsò.

"Sì?"

"S-sì"

Tremando, accarezzò la linea del sedere di Kurt con le punte delle dita. Kurt era caldo e morbido in quel punto, si contraeva e tremava continuamente, le sue cosce erano percorse da scosse nervose e quando Blaine iniziò attentamente a giocare con la pelle grinosa della sua apertura, gemette di nuovo e iniziò a strusciarsi avanti e indietro tra la mano di Blaine e la sua erezione.

Esaltato e forse volendo un po' strafare, Blaine continuò ad accarezzarlo finchè non sentì il centro della sua apertura che cercava di catturare le punte delle sue dita ogni volta che gli si avvicinavano.

Non potevano continuare senza parlare e Blaine si sentiva che sarebbe morto se non avessero continuto.

"Di più?" chiese, sentendosi avvampare.

Kurt emise un suono d'assenso incomprensibile.

Sollevato, con lo stomaco che si contorceva, Blaine recuperò il lubrificante e un preservativo dalla scatola da scarpe sotto il suo letto. Aprire il tubetto era sempre imbarazzante e rumoroso, ma Kurt si stava strusciando contro il suo collo e contorcendo contro il suo pene, perciò il livello di distrazione era alto e fu più semplice. Dopo esserselo passato in modo disordinato su due dita, riprese da dove avevano interrotto. Il modo in cui Kurt sospiò di piacevole sollievo, gli fece battere forte il cuore e tendere le palle. Il modo in cui Kurt si allargava per lui, inarcandosi sotto la sua mano, lo faceva sentire virile.

Blaine sfregò i polpastrelli per stendere e intiepidire il lubrificante, poi si concentrò sul bordo dell'entrata di Kurt. Adorava sentire la pelle grinzosa. Dopo aver fatto rilassare Kurt, portò i polpastrelli dell'indice e del medio contro il centr dell'apertura di Kurt, applicando una leggera pressione mentre disegnava dei cerchi.

Non era preparato al fatto che alla reazione di Kurt fosse così – esaltante. Respirava lentamente, muovendosi contro il corpo di Blaine come se fosse guidato da una forza esterna, più selvaggia. Era più rumoroso del solito e le sue mani erano quasi rudi sul suo petto e sulla sua schiena, incapaci di trovare un punto in cui fermarsi.

Quando ormai sembrava quasi al punto di non riuscire più a trattenersi, boccheggiò "D-di più."

Blaine piagnucolò, con la gola ansante. L'angolazione era scomoda per il suo polso, ma non importava – lo inarcò, spinse contro il bacino di Kurt e separò le dita centrli, spingendole contro il suo sedere.

Kurt gemette e si spinse contro la sua mano in riposta, facendo entrare le dita fino alla nocca. Era insopportabilmente stretto e bollente e Blaine non riusciva più a pensare chiaramente.

"Oh, mio Dio," mugolò Kurt, appena Blaine cominciò a pompare gentilmente con le dita.

"Oh, mio Dio, _Oh mio Dio_ "

"Va bene?"

"Sì. _Oh_. Oh mio Dio."

Blaine continuò a fare ciò che stava facendo per più tempo di quanto fosse necessario, ma non era molto sicuro di quanto tempo fosse effettivamente necessario, perciò meglio sbagliare in prudenza, suppose.

Il davanti dell'intimo di Kurt era umido, aderiva a quello di Blaine ad ogni spinta. Blaine tolse attentamente le dita e poi abbassò l'elstico delle mutande con i pollici.

"P-perch – No - non ti - " Kurt che lo implorava di no fermarsi era probabilmente una delle cose più sexy che avesse mai sperimentato. 

Lo sguardo di lussuria sul suo viso quando tolse l'ultimo strato appiccicoso dal suo pene arrossato e pulsante, gli diede abbastanza sicurezza, o almeno sperava. Fissò in modo sfacciatamente provocatorio la stoffa scura che scorreva giù dalle gqmbe di Kurt, al suo pene che sbatteva contro il suo fianco, pieno e poderoso.La punta era soda, turgida e scura. 

Quando Blaine premette di nuovo il dito dentro di lui, il suo interno era così liscio e il ragazzo si contorceva talmente tanto che, Blaine lo sapeva, quello non era abbastanza.

Aggiunse l'indice, insieme ad un'altra dose di lubrificante, respirando a stento durante tutta l'operazione. Il secondo dito entrò più facilmente – Kurt era magnificamente allargato. Tuttavia, Blaine si prese il suo tempo, lavorando dentro e fuori con le dita, distratto dal pene di Kurt che s'ingrossava contro il suo fianco.

Kurt ricominciò a muoversi, roteando i fianchi attorno alle dita di Blaine e strusciandosi cul suo stomaco con un ritmo ipnotico tutto suo.

Ad un certo punto si fermò "Oh – Wo, _woo._ "

"Ti ho fatto male?" Chiese Blaine.

"No. Solo. Più vicino."

Il cuore di Blaine batteva violentemente contro il suo sterno. "Oh." Così ci si sentiva ad avere successo? "Vuoi, um? O...?"

"O." Disse Kurt con tono urgente. Arrossì tutto fino al petto ansante. "'O', ti prego." Esitò e poi aggiunse, sempre precipitosamente "Ho voluto 'o' più o meno dal momento in cui hai iniziato a toccarmi."

"Avresti potuto dirlo. Non – Non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto."

Kurt gli si premette contro e baciò la curva del suo orecchio "Prendo nota."

Si guardarono per un momento, caldo, intenso e intimo.

Quella era probabilmente la migliore conversazione che fossero mai riusciti a gestire dalla loro prima volta. Blaine si sentiva allo stesso tempo euforico, nervoso e fiducioso.

Baciò il lato del collo di Kurt, in quel punto sensibile sotto l'orecchio. "Ti – ti piace?" Spinse le dita un po' più a fondo, preso da un impeto di coraggio.

"S-Sì."

"Puoi dire anche questo."

"Cosa?" Il sedere di Kurt si contraeva sulle sue dita, stringendole famelicamente.

"Che ti piace."

La bocca di Kurt si aprì in un sorriso contro il suo bicipite. "Blaine Anderson, stai cercando di farmi parlare sporco?"

"Forse."

Kurt si strinse a lui e avvolse una gamba attorno al suo fianco, andando incontro alla mano di Blaine. Il suo respiro s'infranse veloce e bollente contro il suo orecchio. "Mi piace. Mi piacciono le tue dita dentro di me."

Chiuse la mano a coppa sull'eccitazione di Blaine, attraverso le mutande. "Ma adesso voglio questo. Okay?"

"Oh, Dio. Sì, sì, solo - " Mettendo momentaneamente da parte la sua sicurezza, Blaine armeggiò con il preservativoche aveva afferrato mentre prendeva il lubrificante. 

Kurt ritrovò un abbastanza compostezza per entrambi, prendendo l'involucro e aprendolo con uno strappo. Le loro mani stavano ancora tremando quando Blaine guizzò fuori dalle mutande, per metà seduto, con il pene che si muoveva su e giù tra di loro e si mise il preservativo.

Le guance di Kurt erano in fiamme e i suoi occhi brillavano di desiderio, quando la sua mano si mosse "tutto bene?" Non avevano avuto dei bei precendenti con i preservativi, ma questa volta era messo correttamente. Blaine annuì.

Gli passò il lubrificante e Kurt si riempì il palmo prima di alzarsi sulle ginocchia. Si morse le labbra e salì a cavalcioni sui fianchi di Blaine. Il ragazzo si appoggiò sulla schiena, tremante. I cuscini sotto di lui e Kurt sopra di lui lo eccitavano in modo nuovo ed estenuante.

"S-sei talmente meraviglioso," disse, arrendendosi al bisogno di dirlo, volendo che Kurt ci credesse _davvero._

Kurt sembrò incoraggiato da questo loquace cambiamento improvviso.

Sì sistemò sulle cosce di Blaine, che inalò bruscamente quando il suo membro sfiorò i testicoli di Kurt per poi appoggiarsi al suo sedere.

"Non sono sicuro di quanto io sia in grado di – prendere" disse Kurt, tremante e rosso in viso. Allungò una mano dietro di sè per afferrare il pene di Blaine. "Fa ciò che ti mette a tuo agio. S-sei tu che comandi." Lo stomaco di Blaine fremeva e il suo core martellava.

Voleva essere dentro Kurt così disperatamente.

Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che non fosse il bisogno di frizione e pressione attorno al suo membro dolorante, perciò voleva che fosse Kurt a prendere ciò che desiderava e nulla di più.

"Sai sempre la cosa giusta da dire." Sorrise maliziosamente Kurt e cominciò a strusciarsi contro di lui "Mm."

"Solo – vacci piano, ok?" Blaine non aveva bisogno di aggiungere _perchè non voglio venire nell'arco di tre secondi come l'ultima volta._

Stando dritto sotto la luce danzante delle candele, Kurt si strusciò contro l'asta dell'eccitazione di Blaine. Un' espressione di beatitudine si fece strada sul suo volto. Blaine prese fiato profondamente e poi esalò un lento e lungo respiro quando Kurt iniziò a penetrarsi l'entrara con la punta, tutto il suo corpo si tese quando il suo torso e i suoi fianchi s'irrigidirono.

La discesa fu un dolce tormento, interrotto solo due volte da Kurt, per aggiungere del lubrificante, che gli faceva scintillare le mani. L'estasi si manifestò silenziosa nei loro polmoni e nella tensione sul volto di Kurt appena il suo corpo si arrese all'irruzione. Blaine non osava muoversi, non ricordò a Kurt le sue incertezze dal momento che il ragazzo stava tremando attorno alla base del suo pene, ansimava e teneva gli occhi chiusi.

Blaine passò i palmi sudati su per le sue cosce, accarezzando la leggera peluria suoi suoi testicoli.

I fianchi di Kurt si mossero un po' in avanti e poi indietro e Blaine allungò una mano per circondare la base del proprio pene, stringendo forte per tenere a bada l'orgasmo e calmarsi un po', così che Kurt potesse - 

stagliarsi come marmo, bianco e glorioso, nella luce arancione, il suo addome si contorse sotto le costole, abbassò una mano e la posò sul petto di Blaine per mantenere entrambi in equilibrio mentre si appoggiava sulle ginocchia piegate, stabilizzandosi col peso del corpo.

Blaine era fisicamente dentro di lui, il più a fondo possibile e Kurt rise.

 _Rise proprio_ e poi boccheggiò. Era tutto rosso, fino ai capezzoli e guardava ovunque tranne che negli occhi di Blaine, mente si muoveva su e giù e la sua erezione a mezz'asta ondeggiava tra le sue gambe.

Kurt era effettivamente al comando e Blaine probabilmente non ne era mai stato così grato, perchè poteva sentire quanto poco controllo di sè avesse, quanto avesse bisogno che Kurt trovasse il ritmo giusto e facesse quello che si sentiva di fare.

Era una cosa tamente fuori da suo controllo – lui non poteva sapere esattamente cosa piacesse a Kurt o quale fosse la cosa giustada fare, perchè Kurt non l'aveva mai avuto in quel modo e non ne avevano mai parlato nello specifico.

Non aveva mai avuto abbastanzacoraggio per chiedere a Kurt se avesse giocattoli sessuali o se si – _oh. Non pensarci ora._

Kurt lo stava cavalcando lentamente, ora, una nota di esitazione aveva farro breccia nella sua iniziale sicurezza.

Adesso che erano a quel punto, la cosa stava funzionando ed era bello, Kurt cercava di non pensare troppo e di non essere egoista – Blaine quasi riusciva a vedere gli ingranaggi del suo cervello che si muovevano.

Nel silezio sudato e spezzato dai loro respiri, Blaine disse "Inclinati all'idietro."

"H-huh?" Kurt si fermò.

Blaine appoggìò i palmi sul petto magro di Kurt e spinse leggermente idietro. "Per favore?" Kurt si mosse, spostando le mani dal suo petto alle sue cosce. Guardarlo mentre s'incurvava all'indietro gli tolse il respiro.

Si circondò il pene con il pungo.

"Ora esattamente – come hai appena fatto, solo - "

"O-Okay." Le braccia e le spalle di Kurt si muovevano più energeticamente in quella posizione, dando un po' di sollievo alle cosce, cosa che sembrò aiutarlo a rilassarsi.

E poi c'era ovviamente il vero scopo di Blaine, stimolare la prostata di Kurt, il che era un azzardo. Lui sapeva che non aveva sempre lo stesso effetto su tutti.

Kurt rabbrividì appena trovò il ritmo giusto – il suo stomaco fremeva, il suo pene sobbalzava nella mano di Blaine e qualche minuto dopo stava roteando il bacino mentre Blaine si spingeva dentro di lui e - 

"Oh – hngh – oh – _oh_ , cosa -"

"Sì. _Sì._ " Blaine afferrò il fianco di Kurt con la mano libera, puntando i talloni nel materasso e spingendo più velocemente, più forte, su e dentro di lui.

Kurt lo contrastò un po' – cercò di calarsi su di lui diversamente, con un'angolazione che avrebbe potuto dare una frizione migliore a Blaine, ma lui fece resisteza e premette i pollici sulle ossa del suo bacino abbastanza forte da lasciargli il segno e fermarlo. "Non farlo. Non ti preoccupare per me." In effetti, quello che stava facendo lo aiutava a trattenere l'orgasmo, condizione che voleva durasse per almeno ancor qualche minuto.

La sensazione straordinaria convinse Kurt a cedere e sciolse completamente la sua reticenza nel lasciar trasparire ciò che provava – solo un minuto o due in cui Blaine continuò a colpire la sua prostata e lui si ritròvo sudato, respirando a stento e constretto a fermarsi e ripartire tra una sessione di spinte e l'altra. I suoi occhi erano offuscati, le sue braccia fremevano e lui stava fissando il soffitto come se fosse partecipe di quello che stavano facendo quanto loro.

Blaine rallentò con la mano "Sei vicino?"

"Io \- " Kurt sollevò, cambiando l'angolazione della spinta, che divenne più profonda. Blaine sibilò e inarcò la schiena.

"Ehi" Disse Blaine "Va bene. Solo – ti piace?"

"S-sì."

"Se spingo in su in questo modo?" Non era un esperto, ma parlare sembrava rilassare Kurt e sciogliere la tensione negativa. Circondò la punta dell'erezione di Kurt con la mano e cominciò a masturbarlo. "Vuoi - ?"

"Solo se continui a fare _questo_." Blaine fece perno sui fianchi come potè, bloccato com'era.

"B-Blaine."

"Non ti fermare."

Blaine guardò l'addome di Kurt alzarsi e abbassarsi seccamente. Guardó il suo membro turgido e i suoi testicoli tesi e gonfi dondolare e i muscoli delle cosce tendersi. Lo guardó quando finalmente osó abbassare lo sguardo su ció che stavano facendo, sulla mano di Blaine che si muoveva veloce su di lui. La sua presa era umida. Kurt non avrebbe resistito ancora molto.  
Il singhiozzo acuto e spezzato che Kurt emise quando venne rimase sospeso tra di loro e Blaine lo seguí con velocita imbarazzante, spingendosi in lui e perdendosi nell'orgasmo quasi ancora prima che arrivasse. Kurt schizzó su entrambi, facendo un pasticcio. Si accasció sul petto di Blaine, ansimando, tremante, mentre la sua schiena si fletteva sotto la mano instabile di Blaine.  
"Oh mio Dio, oh mio Dio" continuava a ripetere. Poi, ripreso un po' di fiato, sorprese Blaine con un gentile quanto intenso "È stato _talmente bello._ "

Blaine rise, appoggiandosi sui gomiti per affondare il viso nel collo di Kurt "Il termine 'sottovalutato' non rende abbastanza l'idea."

"Questo invece è disgustoso." Kurt abbassò lo sguardo su quel pasticcio e poi sorrire, circondando con le braccia le larghe e sudate spalle di Blaine "Dovremo assolutamente farlo ancora."

Blaine sogghignò e allargò le dita sulla schiena di Kurt "Ho sentito dire che la terza volta è la migliore."


End file.
